The next test
by Hades771
Summary: It's one year after fairytail's first Grand Magic Games and now they've got the next game! OH yeah, before that, its been 8 years since the last S-Class exam! NaLu
1. S-Class Trials

**_Hey guys this is my first Fairytail Fanfic! It's a story about Natsu's and Lucy's adventures, with a bit of NaLu. This is an intro, so there's nothing interesting in this chapter. Just introducing characters and plot. Enjoy!_**

**_Set almost 1 year after the Grand Magic Games._**

Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde celestial mage walked towards the request boards to see if there was a job for her next rent due. She noticed something funny, not much job fliers were on the request boards and most people weren't in the main hall. Even the lazy Nab that is always hovering around the request board wasn't there. Lucy walked towards Mira and asked what was going on.

"Oh? No-one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"The event happening next week"

"What event?" Lucy growled, getting impatient.

Mirajane giggled and said something that surprised Lucy out of her skin.  
"The S-class exams of course!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" She looked around the main hall, only Macao and Wakaba was there. Everyone else was on jobs. Lucy quickly got up and looked and the request board again and not wanting to be the lazy ass that stayed and not go on any jobs, she reluctantly grabbed a flier and left.

*Timeskip* 1 week later

"EVERYBODY! IT HAS BEEN A GREAT YEAR BEING THE TOP GUILD IN FIORE, BUT IT IS AGAIN THAT TIME OF THE YEAR, THE S-CLASS EXAMS!" Makarov's voice boomed. Lucy glanced nervously around and the many people that joined Fairytail after they became the top guild once again. "THIS YEAR, THERE WILL BE 12 CONTESTANTS, AND THERE WILL BE 2 WINNERS TO MAKE UP FOR THE EVENT THAT HAPPENED 7 YEARS AGO!" Makarov added as excited murmuring filled the room. Lucy's stomach started turning when she realised she had a high chance of being a contestant. Makarov started announcing the names and the hall became quiet. The first contestant was an obvious one:

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" excited cheering filled the room then left as quickly as it began, as the 3rd, or 6th master called out the second name,

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" once again, excited cheering came and left, as the 3rd name was being announced,

"CANA ALBERONA!" the loudest cheers filled the room, especially after everyone found out she was the daughter of Gildarts Clive, the legendary wizard that is famous throughout the entire Magnolia.

"ELFMAN STRAUSS!" cheers once again,

"LISANNA STRAUSS!" cheers filled the room again with Mirajane crying happily to herself behind the master.

"GAJEEL REDFOX!" loud cheers as Gajeel sang his crazy Shooby Doo Bop song.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" cheers filled the rrom with Team Natsu yelling the loudest cheering their lungs out and Lucy groaned but smiled happily.

"ROMEO CONBOLT!" murmurs erupted and Romeo looked around confused, as Natsu patted him hard on the back congratulating him.

"JUVIA LOCKSER!" Juvia blushed and muttered 'gray-sama!' quietly.

"EVERGREEN!" Elfman roared then realised everyone was looking at him, so he blushed and coughed and pretended nothing happened.

"WENDY MARVELL!" The blue haired girl jumped happily as people patted her on the back and congratulating her.

"AMAKUSA KUBATO!" The hall was silent as nobody knew who Amakusa was.

"HERE ARE THE 12 CONTESTANTS EVERYBODY! AND GOOD LUCK TO THE LUCKY 12!" Everyone cheered as the 12 picked contestants took the stage. Most eyes were focused on Amakusa. He was a skinny man without much muscle, and he had long black hair, and black eyes, but he had a sweet smile and looked quite friendly. Lucy studied him and wondered what type of magic he uses. Lucy took a glance at Natsu, and saw him looked back at her. Natsu smiled reassuringly, and Lucy smiled widely for the crowd to see.

"WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK, THE 12 CONTESTANTS MUST PARTNER UP WITH ONE ANOTHER, AND GOOD LUCK!" Makarov's voice echoed.

_**Here that's he end of Chapter 1 guys! Hope you like and just saying, but it is just an introduction so sorry if it was a bit boring and sorry that its so short (650 words…) Also please review because i'm not a very good story writer and constructive criticism is much appreciated but just don't please go over the top.**_


	2. The First Test!

_**Okay this is the second chapter guys, finally getting into the story…**_

Lucy sat on her bed, thinking about the S-class exams and wondering who would be partnered together.

Gray's magic would be very compatible with Juvia's, Elfman and Evergreen…

Lucy couldn't think of anymore couples that would be partnering together, so she thought of maybe asking Cana to be her partner like the last S-Class exams. Lucy grabbed her keys and her pink handbag, walking back to the guild.

Lucy opened the guild hall with tables being thrown around and fights erupting everywhere. Lucy stood in stunned silence as she watched the many members of Fairytail jumping on each other and throwing each other around the room. Lucy tried to crawl towards the drunk Cana without being hit by anything, but as she walked to Cana she saw her talking happily with Lisanna about the S-Class exams and Lucy realised that they must've partnered up. Lucy groaned and scanned her brain for another possible partner. She looked for Wendy, but couldn't see any sign of her.

'Of course! Wendy wouldn't be in the hall with all this ruckus' Lucy thought to herself. She walked towards Mira to get a drink and someone that was being thrown around by Elfman slammed into Lucy. Lucy lay dazed then saw a bush of pink hair in her face.

"GEROFF!" Lucy tried to yell. Then she realised where Natsu's face had been lying on. Lucy screamed and shoved Natsu away with all her strength and Natsu slumped onto the ground, dazed. Natsu then lifted his head up and snapped back to his senses.

"Ahh Lucy! Hey I've been wondering if you had a partner yet, because I kinda need a partner and I havn't got one yet." Natsu asked.

"NO WAY!" Lucy blushed furiously and ran away, towards the counter for a drink to calm down. As Lucy ran, she took a glance at Natsu to see him looking hurt and confused, as Lucy felt bad so she decided to apologize later.

(1 hour later) "Umm…Sorry about before Natsu." Lucy apologized while her face turned pink.

"Oh it's OK. So do you want to be partners? Everyone else has a partner. Gajeel and Amakusa became partners and they seem to be good friends now." Natsu told Lucy.

"OK fine…" Lucy finally accepted, blushing, and Natsu lightened up and grinned.

"She liiiiiiiiiiiikes him! Hehe!" A blue flying cat said while covering his mouth and chuckling.

"Shutup Happy!" Lucy punched the annoying cat away and stormed off angrily.

*Timeskip* One week later

"THE S-CLASS EXAMS WILL NOW START! THE CONTESTANTS WILL BE TAKEN TO THE ISLAND OF TENROUJIMA ONCE AGAIN. Makarov announced as Natsu's and Gajeel's face turned green just by thinking about the transport.

"THE EXAMS WILL BE SPLIT INTO 3 TESTS, THE FIRST TEST IS A RACE BETWEEN THE 12 CONTESTANTS. EACH CONTESTANT AND THEIR PARTNER WILL HELP EACH OTHER GET ACROSS FROM THE DECK TO TENROUJIMA! EACH MEMBER WILL SHARE A SMALL ROW BOAT WITH THEIR PARTNER. ANY MAGIC IS ALLOWED, NOW MAY THE CONTESTANTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE DECK!"

'Why do I think we're gonna lose?' Lucy asked herself as she watched Natsu crawl next to her, already sick with bloated cheeks just by thinking about the boat trip.

"GOOD LUCK TO ALL CONTESTANTS. IS EVERYONE READY? OK 3…2…1…GO!" Makarov yelled happily and pumped his fist into the air as he and the rest of Fairytail watched from the deck. Gray and Juvia didn't bother about the boats, Juvia rocketed through the water as Gray turned the water underneath him into ice and gracefully skated on top and they were far in front. Gajeel and Amakusa seemed to have difficulties, with Gajeel looking as sick as Natsu did and Amakusa couldn't seem to row that well. Elfman and Evergreen were too busy making out while Cana and Lisanna had to row normally without and special advantages. Wendy powered her boat using her Sky Dragon's Roar and Natsu looked dead. Lucy tried to get Natsu together, but Natsu didn't respond so Lucy had to resort to using her celestial spirits. She took out Aquarius's key, and she yelled the commands,

"Open the gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" A pretty blue haired woman in a swimsuit was summoned and she loomed over Lucy and glared at her.

"DON'T CALL BE NOW I'M ON A DATE WITH SCORPIO!" Aquarius was just about to leave when Lucy quickly summoned Scorpio as well.

"Scorpio!" Aquarius crooned as she hugged Scorpio and Lucy could swear she could see love hearts floating around them.

"Aquarius my darling! Let's quickly help Lucy so we can go back and resume our date!" Scorpio said and Aquarius agreed. They stood together and using Wendy's method of propelling her boat, they formed a Unison Raid.

"Sand Buster! Water Burst! (Lol sorry I don't know the name for that attack) Unison RAID!" Scorpio and Aquarius combined their attacks for a huge stream of water mixed with sand and it caused enough thrust to make waves on both sides of the boat, capsizing Cana and Lisanna's boat along with Wendy and Romeo's boat spinning out of control. They were soon nearing Gray when a watery face appeared right underneath Lucy's boat.

"Sorry Aquarius!" Juvia said as she grabbed the boat and attempted to drag it under. The boat flipped and Scorpio used a forced gate closure and Aquarius followed.

"Argh!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"Hold on tight Luce!" a familiar voice called.

"Ha?" Lucy turned round to see Natsu grinning.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Natsu grabbed Lucy and Lucy threw her arms around Natsu's body, then Natsu took off using his extra hot fire that burned in the water and they burst through the water, nearing Gray's infinite iceberg. Natsu, with Lucy still clinging on shot out of the water onto Gray's icy ground and catching him by surprise.

"Hey icy stripper" Natsu smirked before round house kicking Gray into the opposite direction far far back. Lucy heared a panicked 'Gray-sama!' before seeing a bubble of water shooting towards Gray. Natsu and Lucy hi-fived before diving into the cold water and swam towards the island, with less than 50m to go.

Natsu and Lucy lay on the sand breathing heavily. They were first! Lucy smiled. Maybe Natsu wasn't such a useless blockhead. She lay on her side to look at Natsu, only to find him sleeping peacefully. Lucy sighed and smiled contently as she looked at the other contestants still far behind swimming towards shore.

_**Alright guys thats the second chapter with Natsu and Lucy first! Hope you enjoyed and review please because i'm not sure if it was good or not :)**_


	3. The Second Test!

_**Yay my 3rd Chapter! Anyways in this chapter there's gonna be a lot of fighting scenes! Enjoy!**_

Lucy and Natsu were first to reach Tenroujima, and the second part of the tests were about to begin.

"OK EVERYBODY! IT IS TIME FOR THE SECOND TEST. BUT BEFORE THAT, I MUST ANNOUCE THAT ROMEO AND WENDY ARE ELIMINATED, ALONG WITH ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN. NOW IN THE SECOND TEST WILL BE SIMILAR TO A HIDE-AND-SEEK GAME. ANYONE MAY BE THE FINDER OR SEEKER, AND WHENEVER A CONTESTANT OR THEIR PARTNER IS FOUND, THE FINDER MUST QUICKLY KNOCK ONE OF THEM OUT WITH A BLOW TO THE HEAD. THEN THEY SHALL SEND UP FLARES USING THEIR MAGIC TO SIGNAL ONE OF OUR S-CLASS WIZARDS!" Makarov announced.

"READY, 3…2…1…GO!" Makarov yelled pumping his fist up again. Lucy and Natsu dashed off into the bush and acted like they ran away, but they secretly stayed and watched where the others were headed. Gajeel and Amakusa ran in the same direction as Gray and Juvia. Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to try to whack Juvia in the head.

"Juvia is immune to physical attacks. Surely you haven't forgotten, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia mocked before punching him hard in the face.

"And surely you haven't forgotten about my Iron Dragon's Scales?" Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club attack again, but it went straight through Juvia.

"Geehee!" Gajeel smirked before Juvia heard a thump as Gajeel's fist made contact with Gray.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia and Erza carried the unconscious Gray back to the base before Gajeel and Amakusa grinned at each other and headed off.

"Hey Luce! Wanna follow?" Natsu smiled at Lucy.

"What's with the Luce?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…It's kinda like a nickname…" Natsu looked down, clearly trying to cover his tomato red face as Lucy's heart jumped.

'Does Natsu like me? No that's impossible! Natsu is too dense to have any romantic feelings like that. All he cares about is fighting Gray and Erza and Gildarts and everybody!' Lucy thought to herself while blushing as well.

'Hmm! Lucy was supposed to team up with Cana so Lisanna could be with Natsu! But this works out well anyway! Hehe!' a smiling Mirajane watched from a distance.

"Anyways let's try to knock Amakusa and Gajeel out shall we?" Lucy quickly broke the awkward silence.

"Uhhh…yea sure!" Natsu got up and helped Lucy onto her feet.

"Let's go!" Lucy and Natsu ran out, hot on Gajeel's trail.

"Hey Gajeel!" Amakusa nudged Gajeel.

"Yea I know. Geehee!" Gajeel smirked and quickly turned around.

"Karma Demon! Iron God Sword!" Gajeel clapped his hands together as he prepared for one of his most powerful attacks. His hands fused together and a brilliant light shone out, and his hands became out gigantic iron sword, only it was over 20m long and cackled with little electricity.

"ARGH!" Gajeel swung his sword down aiming for Lucy, and Amakusa jumped away just incase he was caught in the attack.

"LUCE!" Natsu heaved himself and Lucy, talking her and spun round in mid-air so he would take the brunt of the collision when he landed. The destructive power of Gajeel's attack blew Natsu and Lucy back at an incredible speed, and Natsu's head collided with a tree, then the salamander slumped down unconscious.

"Natsu!", Lucy cried and cradled Natsu in her arms.

"Looks like you won this one Gajeel." Lucy sighed and Gajeel gave a 'Geehee!' before Mirajane rushed to the scene. Amakusa and Gajeel left, clearly in the lead.

'Aww! Natsu gave it his all to protect Lucy! How sweet!' Mirajane thought to herself as she scooped Natsu up and she and Lucy returned to the base.

*Meanwhile…*

Lisanna was crouched near a stream, watching Cana bath herself.

"Ahh! This is just like last time!" Cana sighed contently.

"Cana! Do you think we should get going?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yea. I'll go get dressed now." Cana stood up and wrapped her towel around her, then got changed.

"Alright! My cards tell me only Gajeel and his partner are left! Time to track them down!" Cana placed several cards down in a circle onto the ground and concentrated.

"Wow! Cana you can do that?" Lisanna watched in awe as Cana rearranged some cards.

"SHHH!" Cana shushed Lisanna. Lisanna watched patiently in silence.

"YES!" Cana shouted suddenly and Lisanna gave a squeal and jumped up and fell onto the floor.

"What happened? Did you find them?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep! Their heading towards us from that direction." Cana pointed towards east proudly.

"Yay good work Cana! Let's go and get them!" Lisanna jumped up enthusiastically and she ran after Cana who had already headed off. After a while, Cana stopped and told Lisanna to wait quietly so they could ambush Gajeel and Amakusa and quickly knock them out. Lisanna nodded and waited patiently, then she heard the sound of footsteps. Cana put a finger to her lips, and took a peek from behind a tree. She saw Gajeel running alongside Amakusa, fully clad in his Iron Dragon's Scales. Cana groaned and thought of a way to penetrate through the armour.

"Cana! We can aim for Amakusa instead!" Lisanna whispered. Cana's eyes lit up and grinned with glee.

"Yes! Alright! I want you to attack him with Bunny soul while I attack from a distance!" Cana tld Lisanna.

"Alright! Animal Soul: Rabbit!" Lisanna turned into an oversized hare as she leaped up and tried to land onto Amakusa.

"Metal Make! Armour!" Amakusa quickly yelled and slammed his right hand fist into the palm of his left hand while dashing out of the way, showing his magic for the first time. Amakusa became fully clad in a gold coating, and looked a lot like Gajeel, only that he was gold and Gajeel was iron.

"WHA! Molding Magic?!" Cana exclaimed as she saw a gold Gajeel (Amakusa). Cana face palmed and used her explosive cards. Gajeel and Amakusa moved agilely and dodged the explosive cards. Gajeel shot his Iron Dragon's Club at Cana, but Cana swiftly jumped up and she landed on Lisanna's back and Lisanna piggybacked Cana and hopped away as fast as she can while Gajeel and Amakusa chased her.

"Alright. Here's the plan! I want you to attack and distract Gajeel or Amakusa, whoever you choose, in Kitty mode and I'll try to quickly use my sleeping card to put them to sleep!" Cana whispered into Lisanna's ears. It was a simple plan, and Cana wasn't sure if it will work, but it was their only chance. Lisanna quickly threw Cana off and turned to face their enemies.

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna yelled and she ran at Gajeel at incredible speed, choosing Gajeel because he was obviously the denser one. She jumped onto Gajeel and clawed at his face even though she knew it did no damage. Gajeel looked confused, then bemused and acted cocky laughing and saying that it tickled. Cana used this opportunity while Gajeel and his guard down and she waved one of her cards in his face.

"Go to sleep you metal bastard!" Cana yelled and Gajeel looked bemused, then his eyelids started drooping. Lisanna hopped off as Gajeel wavered.

"What…the…hel…" Gajeel didn't even get to finish his sentence before he fell down fast asleep. Gildarts popped out and he hugged Cana before Cana and Lisanna even had the chance to start celebrating.

"Thanks my Cana!" Gildarts cried while rubbing her face. Cana looked at Lisanna with an expression that read 'PLEASE SAVE ME!' but Lisanna just giggled as she watched the happy father and daughter.

_**YAY! That's the end of my 3rd chapter! And this is the 3rd day since i created this Fanfic :)**_  
_**Anyways please review and tell me what to improve. Contructive Criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reading btw and hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. The Final Test!

_**Finally the 4th chapter! Kinda ran out of ideas so I just wrote some random stuff… I'm still stumped over ideas... Anyways, enjoy!**_

"Way to go Cana! By the way, what magic does Amakusa use? Did you see?" All the girls, including Lucy, surrounded a very drunk Cana under a tree as if she was a celebrity and barraged her with questions about her victory.

"Oh yeah! Amakusa uses…*takes a swig* umm… like the thing where you make things?" Cana replied drunkly.

"…" the rest of the girls looked at Cana blankly then shook her and asked her to tell them more soberly.

"I'm sleepy…" she grabbed Gray, who was just passing by and tackled him to the ground.

"The hell?" Gray stumbled and crashed onto the ground, much to Juvia's dismay.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. Gray tried to crawl away from Cana but then Cana grabbed this thigh even harder the rested her face on it and closed her eyes.

"CANA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Gray tried to shove Cana off and she slumped onto the floor.

"How mean!" Cana wailed while a sulking Juvia mumbled to herself with her back facing the others.

"That stupid Cana tried to take away Gray-sama!" Juvia pressed her cheeks with her palms, "Juvia… Cana is a love-rival!" Juvia glanced at Gray and blushed darkly. The rest of the girls were disappointed because they still haven't found out what type of magic Amakusa uses.

"Oh yes!" Mirajane face lit up with an evil grin, and crawled slowly towards her younger sister.

"Lisanna! Hehe", Mirajane said creepily to Lisanna and the younger sister smiled nervously, before the older sister started tickling her.

"Mira-nee! Sto- *gasp* Stop! I'm dy-dying!" Lisanna gasped while laughing and crying.

"Tell me!" Mirajane said scarily with her fingers twitching in the air. Lisanna looked at her older sister and gulped.

"Okay. Amakusa uses molding magic! Metal Make to be precise!" Lisanna announced.

"METAL MAKE!? NOWONDER HE AND GAJEEL ARE TEAMED UP!" All the girls started chattering excitedly while Amakusa and Gajeel sneezed. Both glanced at the giggling girls and sweat-dropped.

Lucy Heartfilia got up excitedly to tell her partner about what she found out about Amakusa, only to find him on the ground, drunk with Elfman.

"Drinking contests...are MANLY!" Elfman exclaimed then fainted and slumped face down on the ground.

"Luce…*hick*" Natsu crawled to Lucy while hiccupping, and grabbed her waist.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing Natsu!?" Lucy cried out surprised and embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful Luce… Natsu raised his face to Lucy's, and Lucy froze due to surprise and embarrassment. Just as their lips were about to make contact, Natsu collapsed into Lucy's lap and dozed off, as drunk as ever. Lucy sat there in bewilderment; her cheeks are red as Erza's hair. Mirajane, who just finished gossiping with the girls and was walking by, saw everything.

"Lucy, you naughty girl!" she smirked and grinned evilly, then cackled to herself and left, making Lucy want to sink into the ground. This was all stupid Natsu's fault!

"Loki! Get this thing off me!" Lucy summoned Loki and pointed to Natsu.

"Lucy! How could you betray my love for you?" Loki cried in surprise.

"It's not what you think Loki!" Lucy protested by the sulking Loki returned back to the Celestial world.

'ARGH! NOW WHAT!?' Lucy thought. Suddenly, Caprico appeared and bowed to Lucy.

"At you service, Lucy-sama" Caprico said.

"Ah Caprico! Please get this troublemaker off me!" Lucy commanded.

"Yes, Lucy-sama." Caprico scooped Natsu up and placed him carefully on the grass then returned to his world.

'Oh no! He really does like me! What now? Maybe we'll get married and we'll have lots of babies-WHAT WHAT THE HECK LUCY? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?! Natsu was just drunk and didn't know what he was doing that's all! Yep Yep!" Lucy nodded furiously to herself. She rested her head on a tree.

'At least no-one else saw besides Mira. But knowing Mira's personality, the little incident probably won't be a secret for long! Stupid Natsu just had to be drunk! And it's almost time for the third exam anyway!' Lucy thought silently.

"ALRIGHT BRATS! TIME FOR THE FINAL TEST! IT SHALL BE A STRIPPING CONTEST! Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Amakusa are eliminated for now by the way!" Master Makarov chuckled to himself mischievously.

"Master…" Mirajane, her flirty mode deactivated, loomed over Master Makarov. Lucy shuddered and felt sorry for the poor master as she could swear she could see a dark aura emitting from Mira.

"So-Sorry Mira…jane!" Makarov cringed and looked at Mirajane fearfully.

"As long as you understand, then it's fine!" Mirajane stood back normally again and smiled prettily.

"Phew… ANYWAYS! THE REMAINING EIGHT CONTESTANTS WILL TEAM UP AND FIGHT OUR FIVE…wait that's not right… *realises Mystogan then his jaw dropped open* ANYWAYS, THE REMAINING EIGHT CONTESTANTS WILL TEAM UP AND FIGHT OUR FOUR S-CLASS MAGES! YES, ALL FOUR! MWAHAHAHA!" Makarov laughed looking like an evil dwarf from a fairy-tale (Hehe see what I did there? LoL). Makarov ushered the trembling contestants and encouraged them telling it wasn't that bad, at least they can't die since they're on sacred ground. The moment they reached the 'arena', the contestants snapped out of their fear and became alert. Lucy had her hands already her hands on her eyes, while Natsu said his signature phrase before a fight.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Is everyone ready? 3…2…1… STARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!" Makarov's voice rocked the ground then he quickly ran a few hundred metres back to where the rest were watching, back to safety.

Natsu balled up his fiery fists, and dashed forward by himself.

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" (I prefer the Japanese name better, but meh) Natsu swiped at the four S-class mages. Erza, Mirajane and Laxus blocked though Gildarts didn't even react.

"Really, Natsu? Barraging into the four strongest mages in the guild? Tsk tsk" Gildarts told Natsu before punching Natsu in the stomach, knocking him back into Gray and they tumbled into a heap.

"What the hell are you doing flame-brain?" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"It wasn't my fault cold-breath!" Natsu retorted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE BOTH OF YOU DOING?!" Gajeel fumed. Natsu and Gray quickly hurried back.

"Now it's our turn!" Erza shouted. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armour!"

"Satan Soul!" Mirajane yelled in response. Mirajane and Erza rushed forward, as Laxus and Gildarts watched the battle, not needing to get involved yet. Erza would fly up, fire her swords and Gray would block them with 'Ice Make: Lance!' Then Natsu would use his 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon' and try to beat up Erza, only to get smacked down by Mirajane.

"Loki!" Lucy yelled and summoned her most powerful spirit. Loki glanced at what's going on, sweat dropped, and returned back to his world.

"LOKI!?" Lucy yelled. Lucy summoned Taurus and everyone gave it their all fighting Mirajane and Erza. When it looked like Mirajane and Erza were winning, Gajeel and Natsu yelled at the same time;

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"  
"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

A wave of fire mixed with a wave of iron became a wave of red hot iron and it travelled directly at Mirajane, who was busy fighting hand to hand combat with Amakusa and Gray. Laxus's eyes widened and he rushed to her aid barely managing to block it with his own 'Roar of the Thunder Dragon'. As this was happening, no-one noticed Cana chanting to herself;

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy… Glitter!" Cana aimed the beam of light onto Gildarts, and Gildarts eyes widened. Then everyone was blinded temporarily.

Gildarts stood there, perfectly fine, but was extremely shocked. Everyone in the guild looked at Cana in awe. Lucy couldn't believe it. Cana…she mastered the spell?!

_**The end of the chapter Yay! Hope you enjoyed but I was stumped at the last part about the third test. I'm not used to writing a fighting scene with over 4 people so sorry if it was crap. Btw Gildarts would've died if he was actually an enemy, but like during the Battle of Fairy Tail arc where Laxus used fairy law and nobody died, Fairy Glitter only kills actual enemies so yea. So if you were confused, there's the explanation. Okay hope you enjoyed… Please review and tell me if it was good or not, because I had to take a break and eat dinner and I kinda forgot some stuff I was meant to add in and yea :)**_


	5. The new S-class mages!

_**Happy New Year guys! Anyways here's chapter five.**_

Everyone froze and watched Cana in stunned silence. Gajeel was the first to get over the fact that Cana mastered one of Fairy Tail's legendary spells.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's arm transformed into an iron club and he whacked both Erza and Mirajane with one blow, and sent them crashing onto Laxus. Natsu was charging at Gildarts and was about to attack him while Gildarts was still frozen in place.

"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu ignited his fist, and then plunged it into Gildarts, knocking him off his feet for a few meters.

"Pfft!" Gildarts landed on his feet then flying kicked Natsu in the face. Natsu crashed into the others and they fell like dominos, and landed in a big pile of bodies on the ground. Nobody got back up. Natsu was being squashed between the ground and Lucy, in a very awkward position. Lucy's face was the only thing Natsu could see, and under the weight of everyone, Lucy's lips were being brought closer and closer to Natsu's, and Lucy was struggling to keep herself to keep herself away from Natsu. Lucy felt her cheeks turn hot, as her nose touched Natsu. Suddenly, the pile collapsed and everyone fell apart, but Lucy was still on Natsu. The spectators stared at them before bursting into laughter. Lucy looked like a tomato. Natsu was unconscious from lack of oxygen. Mirajane winked at Lucy, before she realised she was sitting on Laxus's lap and she squealed then quickly got up and ran away as red as Lucy.

"THE THIRD TEST IS OVER! EVERYONE LET'S GO BACK TO ANNOUCE THE WINNERS!" Everyone cheered and they all trudged back onto the ship, chattering happily as they travelled through the waters. Gajeel and Natsu were dying which was nothing new, but what surprised everyone was a very green Laxus that sat on a chair and looking into the distance.

"Wha-what?" Laxus looked greener than ever then he quickly glanced away vomiting into the sea. The rest of the guild sweat-dropped. Lucy sat back down glaring at a very excited Mira talking with Cana, Lisanna, Juvia and Levy around ten meters away from Lucy about some things that kept making them giggle then take a quick glance at Lucy, then Natsu. Lucy had a very bad feeling about what they were talking about and she looked away embarrassed, with tinges of pink on her cheeks that she tried to hide, but was clearly visible to the girls and they giggled even more.

Lucy hopped off the ship the moment they got back, staying a distance between the girls, not wanting to know what they were talking about. Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus fell off the ship as they were about to walk off onto the deck. Happy and Lily saved their owners, but Laxus crashed into the water and started floating away. Laxus suddenly snapped out of his motion sickness, no longer on transport and he swam back to shore hiding his embarrassment.

The fairy tail members all stood in the main hall, as the twelve contestants stood on the stage, along with the S-class mages and the master.

"ALRIGHT I'M ABOUT THE ANNOUNCE THE 2 WINNERS!" Master announced. The hall became quiet and tension filled the air. Everyone felt nervous for some reason, as Lucy felt dizzy as Makarov was about to call out the winner.

"…CANA ALBERONA!" the hall erupted with cheers as everyone congratulated Cana. Cana rushed into the open arms of her crying father, and they shed tears of joy. Lucy and some other wiped some tears of their own, feeling happy for Cana.

"ALRIGHT BRATS IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND WINNER TO BE ANNOUCED!" Makarov quietened the hall and everyone stood straight, ready for the second name to be announced.

"…GAJEEL REDFOX!" everyone cheered, except for a very angry Natsu asking how the heck Gajeel made it. The 6th master sighed and sweat-dropped, as if he knew from the beginning that was going to happen. Gajeel looked calm, although he had a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong, legendary Salamander?" Gajeel asked, saying the last word with sarcasm in his voice, when cackled and walked off. Natsu chased after Gajeel, knocking over half the guild in the progress, leading to fighting between the guild, all accusing each other for tripping them over. Lucy sighed as she watched the guild wrestled between each other. Just another typical day at Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled contently then a certain somebody with pink hair was thrown onto her by a very pissed Gajeel who decided that enough was enough. Lucy felt her temper rising.

"ARGH!" Lucy's scream could be heard throughout Magnolia.

_**That's the end of the S-class exams! The next chapter can be considered as a new arc. Sorry this chapter is a bit short but hope you enjoyed anyways. Happy new year! (It's actually 11:14 in Sydney (where i live) right now but meh)**_


	6. The Grand Magic Exams!

_**Finally back to fanfic… my mum sold my laptop, confiscated my iPad, hid HER laptop, and even took away my Nintendo Ds which I use to read fanfic. I basically got grounded for no reason… Anyways this is the start to the Grand Magic Games, and hopefully I don't run out of ideas.**_

Tap…tap…tap…tap… *yawn* Lucy Heartfilia slouched on a table along with the rest of the guild, not having the energy to do anything in the middle of summer. Natsu and Gray were fighting energetically as usual, and even Erza didn't bother to do anything about it.

"Alright brats wakey-wakey! It's just another two weeks until the Grand Magic Games! He-" Makarov was cut off in the middle of his sentence by a sudden outburst of murmuring and cries in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Natsu froze while looking at Master, with his hand still grabbing Gray's face.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you guys… Heehee" Master looked away chuckling, "anyways, Fairytail A team is… Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray and Lucy… B team is Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, Amakusa and Elfman!" Makarov sat down on the counter looking solemn with his eyes closed, but then he started snoring. The mood of the hall was suddenly changed and everybody was murmuring and chattering. Lucy sat in stunned silence, and then she fainted.

"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon! Roar of the Fire Dragon! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu swung at Gray with mostly melee attacks while Gray was aiming to attack from a distance.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray fired bolts of ice and Natsu, and so it went. Instead of their usual fist to fist fight, they had a fully-fledged war in preparation for the Grand Magic Games. Lucy slouched on a tree with Erza, not having the energy to train hard. Gajeel was off training by himself, and they could hear an occasional roar then a couple of weak earthquakes. Erza suddenly stood up, and joined in Gray and Natsu's epic battle.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" Erza cried then Gajeel suddenly popped out cutting down a few trees in the process, which fell of Natsu, and then the four started having a full-out war. Lucy quickly ran away in-case somebody died in the process.

The moment Natsu and Gray reached their beds in the Honey Bone Lodge, they were already falling asleep. Lucy and Erza took a bath together, discussing about the previous Game and their victory. They then took a deep slumber, ready and refreshed for the preliminaries tomorrow.

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

Ahh! So warm! My alarm went off 5 minutes ago but I'm so warm and cosy I don't have the energy to get up, even knowing that it is the preliminaries already. The extra soft pillow, and a thick blanket and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. What else is better than this heave- WAIT WHAT?! PAIR OF ARMS!? I jumped up grabbing the blanket with me and stood up on the bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked and Erza dashed into the room still dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Erza quickly questioned with concern in her voice.

"SERIOUSLY WHY THE F**K IS HE ON THE BED WITH ME?!" I pointed to the still asleep Natsu the pink haired idiot.

"What? I thought you liked him hugging you while you slept" Erza replied.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"You hugged him back at some point during the night. You guys looked so cute!" Erza said happily.

"What the bloody hell? When the heck did I hug Natsu? Oh my god things are getting really messed up here" I racked my brain for answers then I suddenly remembered my dream. I was on a date with Natsu! What the heeeeeeeck.

"Is Lucy okay? Why did she faint?" I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and everyone was up and ready to roll, including Natsu. I was still in my pyjamas. WHAT! I got up and quickly got changed and walked towards to group.

"Hey you're up!" Gray commented. I take my previous comment back. Maybe not EVERYONE was changed. I stared at Gray's bare chest for a while before he realised and quickly grabbed his shirt and put it back on. Let's gogogo!

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Lucy looked good. Almost better than Erza! She was wearing pretty much the same as last year's (Picture Lucy from the Grand Magic Exams in the anime) and she actually seemed prettier than last time. I stared at the big bulge on her chest before I realised what I was doing. I mentally slapped myself. What's wrong with you Natsu? You never were a pervert before! I coughed and I told everyone to look at the big picture of Mato's face up in the sky. We walked out of the lodge and out into the street.

"Hello Crocus! I hope everyone enjoyed their days here! Now the knockout round will begin. This year there are 102 teams competing and here are the rules for the preliminaries! Oops forgot to say the name. The name of this round will be called the Underground Maze!" Mato exclaimed. Seriously? Underground Maze? Wow. I thought it might actually be something special not just another stupid labyrinth thing.

"Each team would have to enter the maze by the holes in front of them!" Mato continued. Holes? Wher-WHOA! When did that get here? It's a freaking crater! "Once you're in, you will have to find your way to the finish. Like last time, any magic will be allowed and there can only be 8 final teams to enter the Games. Good Luck everyone. 3…2…1… START!" Mato face disappeared as Erza, Ice-breath, Gajeel, Lucy and I jumped into the huge hole.

_**Here everybody! Chapter 1 of the GMG arc. Hope you liked even though I was running dangerously low on ideas. Don't even know if I got all the details right but anyways at least it was a chapter :/ Okay might not update in a while I've got camp and then schools starts when a whole lot of crap and I'll be very busy. Hope you enjoyed and cya!**_


	7. The Maze

_**Second Chapter of GMG Arc. Enjoy!**_

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

Argh OW! I rolled down the very steep wall and I landed on my butt really hard. I bounced a bit before lying down in pain. I glanced up and saw that Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were falling quite roughly as well although Erza was very graceful and landed on her feet.

"LUCYYYY! WATCH OUT!" Natsu yelled then he fell on top of me but he stopped his fall with his hands so he wasn't actually touching me, but rather just on top of me. He blushed then rolled away, and lay there his face as pink as his hair. Ha-ha who knew Natsu would be embarrassed by something like this. But it's not like I'm the one to talk.

"Everyone get up stop slouching!" Erza commanded and Gray and Natsu shot up immediately. Gajeel was already up and I was the slowest one out of them all.

*sniff sniff* "It smells shifty down here…" Gajeel commented.

"Yea. I can't use my sense of smell. We have to be careful otherwise because we can't tell if anyone is about to ambush us." Natsu added on. Gee. When did Natsu start thinking ahead?

Erza stepped up front, slowly but steadily making sure to mark our start point on a sheet and add on lines each time we turned. After an hour of walking, we checked out Erza's makeshift map.

"What?! Seriously?" I exclaimed when I saw that we all walked in a huge shovel shaped circle. After an hour, all we found out was that the entire maze was just a small shovel shape. But that doesn't make any sense! How can we not encounter any enemies in such a small area?

"Wait!" Natsu suddenly told us then he knocked on the ground a few times. I couldn't here anything but I guessed maybe the Dragon Slayer's enhanced hearing could be Gajeel and Natsu's eyes widened and the started attacking the ground. I then realised that the ground sounded hollow.

"Oh my God Natsu you're a genius!" I threw myself onto Natsu and hugged him. Then I realised what I was doing and backed away awkwardly. Natsu was red again and Erza and Gray were talking about some stuff. The stuff was probably Natsu and me…

"Ahem! Err… let's start digging." I said and Erza and Gray looked serious again. Gajeel had his eyebrows raised at Natsu and they had a silent battle with their facial expressions.

'Really Salamander?'

'What!?'

'Really?'

'She hugged me first!'

*sigh*

'Shut the hell up Gajeel!'

"Alright everyone let's get going!" Erza shouted and started digging with her hands.

"Erza I got a better idea. Virgo!" I waved my key then summoned Virgo.

"Virgo, please help us get through the ground?" Erza requested. Virgo looked at me and I nodded. Virgo suddenly descended through the ground like she was falling through water.

"You can come down now Princess!" I heard a yell.

"After you Lucy." Erza said.

"Okay!" I took a deep breath then jumped. Oh my God! I fell for over 20 seconds! How deep is this thing? I saw the ground coming up and I was sure I was going to be pancake, but Virgo caught me just before I was about to hit the ground.

"Kyaaaa!" Erza fell down quite heavily, and she flat on the ground. She got up completely red, and I'm not sure whether she's embarrassed or her face is stung but the fall. Gajeel climbed down slowly by changing his hand into and hook. Natsu and Gray came down screaming and they fell on their faces. Ouch! That must've hurt badly!

"Did Erfza jufft say 'kya'?" Gray mumbled.

"That's kindfa cfute" Natsu replied though a squashed face and possibly broken nose and teeth.

"Wow!" Erza exclaimed. The place was lit with torches and we were in a middle of a huge tunnel. It was so long we can't even see the end of the tunnel.

"I hear people!" Natsu announced. We ran behind a huge boulder to spy on them. It was Fairytail B!

"The finish is just over there! Let's go everyone!" Mirajane told her team happily. And maybe she told our team accidentaly as well. Hehe! We all suddenly dashed down the tunnel and we ran towards the direction Mirajane pointed.

"HEY!" Mirajane complained before her team started chasing us.

"Roar of the Thunder Dragon!" Laxus bellowed and a huge lightning bolt headed towards us.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu returned the same force back at Laxus, and it caused an explosion causing the tunnel to start collapsing, and a pile of rocks blocked their B teams path.

"MAN!" Elfman smashed through the rocks, allowing his team to have a free path.

"I see the finish everyone!" Erza yelled.

"FINAL SRPINT!" Natsu propelled himself with his fire and we all followed his lead. We ran as fast as we could. The finish was closer and closer!

"FIRST!" Mato announced.

"Second!" He added a few seconds later.

"YEAAA!" I high-fived Erza while the boys slumped down completely out of energy.

"Congratulations!" Mirajane smiled at us and gave us thumbs up.

"Not bad Gajeel" Amakusa commented.

"No kidding! I'm a S-Class Mage!" Gajeel replied.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried and hugged herself with love-hearts in her eyes.

"FAIRYTAIL!" Natsu suddenly shouted, making a gun shape with is fingers and pointing it into the air.

"FAIRYTAIL!" Everyone, including me, followed Natsu and we all shot our fingers up and we all cheered for our guild.

**_End of Chapter 2! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me if i wrote anything wrong. Thanks for reading btw!_**


End file.
